Truly Awkward
by Salary Dam
Summary: "It's such a waste if you have such a beautiful smile but you keep it hidden. You should show it more often."  Kinda Akira/Mami? One-shot.


A/N : : I have no idea why did I write this. Sorry I'm such a fool.

Please don't take this fic seriously. Things like Akira/Mami—I just made that up. It's not like there'll be something going on between them, too. Though I just read the RAW of Chapter 22 and I think my love for this kinda-pairing exploded… IT'S OVER 9000! Lol. I don't even.

This is set on… chapter 22. Yeah, Shigure did visits Yukina DURING school hours.

Disclaimer : Ema Tooyama who gorgeously named Akira by 'Shimotsuki'.

**Warning :** **OOC-ness** and **fluffiness** that SHOULDN'T EVEN BE THERE ahead.

x x x

"Oi, way to go, Shimotsuki!"

"Huh?"Akira looked up at the classmate who had called him, confuse written all over his face. It was lunch break and he had just come back from the restroom. "What do you mean?"

The classmate guy sniffed his nose, grinning playfully. "Don't pretend that you don't know! You had asked Mami Mizuno from our class out, right?"

Akira's brain stopped functioning.

It took about 10 seconds before he could get back to his senses and open up his mouth. "… What? You're totally wrong…"

"No, I saw it with my own eyes. Yesterday, you asked her to lunch together!" The guy replied confidently while Akira couldn't stop rolling his eyes. "That's very brave of you, man. You know, that girl's very sweet but lot of guys doesn't have guts to check her out. It's because she's close to the student representative—that Kitami guy!"

Surely, Akira remembers that he _did _ask Mami Mizuno to lunch together a day ago. But it has nothing to do with going out—_nothing at all. _It was almost the opposite—it wasn't love or something that was going on between them, but despise. Now how is he supposed to explain that to this guy? Thinking of it, explaining the real situation doesn't give any profit whatsoever, so it will be a pure waste of time…

"No… I wasn't asking her out or whatever. I just eat lunch with her, that's all."Akira replied calmly.

"You're saying that you asked her just for the hell of it? Ha! As you could deceive me."Unfortunately for Akira, this guy seemed like he's the type who stays with his belief. "You must have fallen for her cuteness! I can see it, your eyes. It's the eyes of one's in love."

Well, he really is in love with someone, but not her. Akira Shimotsuki is in love with Yukina Himuro, not that Mami Mizuno. The thought give him the creeps. He never thought that he _could _feel affection for a girl who easily manipulates others for her own sake. Never will he fall in love with a girl who pretends to passes out just to attract attention. He doesn't even want to show a girl who rapidly changes from smiling to crying any signs of affection.

A girl who still doesn't know what real love is yet—a girl who ironically is very fragile.

Yes, Mami Mizuno is, in fact, very fragile. Just right words and she will break into pieces. Akira has ever done that to her once, and it served her good. The very reason of him could 'asks her out' was originated from that. And now he remembers—he was going to see her _again. _But this guy just had to butt in…

"—All I'm going to say is I don't have any slightest affection for her. Now, if you excuse me." Akira slowly makes his way to pass the guy (_who whistles in disappointment)_. Wonder what will that guy say if he knows that Akira is going to _ask Mami Mizuno out _again? He doesn't care. He came for her for a reason—a kinda wicked reason, actually. He walked and walked until he opens the door of class 3-B, his and Mami Mizuno's class.

"Mizuno-san,"He called out, "Let's eat lunch together!"

He can see her turning to him, walking down doubtfully to come face-to-face with him. He also can clearly see her fake smile. "Y-Yeah." Her voice was shaky—it was always shaky whenever he comes to pick her up these days.

They walked out from the class, and heads to the garden. He spreads out a carpet for her and she hesitantly sat on it. Yukina can't make it to school because of her fever, and Shigure went to visit her. Then he took his melon bread while she opened her lunch box. Akira stared at the thing that Mami has on her hands. The light green lunch box was filled with nicely-decorated chicken rice, mini hamburger, sweet fried eggs, carrot sticks, and asparagus rolls. It was an appetizing sight. "You sure have a nice lunch."

Mami perked up on this. "Isn't it? I made it myself!"

And that time, Mami showed something that Akira thought he will never see—a sincere, joyful smile.

She seems to realize that he was staring intensely at her, so she quickly straightens her lips as she hastily shoves the food to her mouth. He didn't say anything, continued to stares at her instead.

"It's such a waste."

Akira's statement seemed to have made her surprised. She looked up at him, wiping a grain of rice from her chin. "Eh?"

"It's such a waste if you have such a beautiful smile but you keep it hidden. You should show it more often."

Mami was taken aback by surprise. Akira realized what he just said and blushes at the instant—feeling stupid all of a sudden. How could he say that? The word just seemed to slip out from his lips right when he witnessed that _beautiful smile_—no no, he wasn't supposed to think about this at the first place. "U-Umm…"

However, she spoke first. "Gee, Shimotsuki-kun…"

He looked up to find another smile—a smile which he doesn't recall ever seeing before.

Mami was looking at her shyly—with a tinge of pink on her face. "Thank you."

Just like that, Akira Shimotsuki feels like the most awkward person in the world.

x x x

A/N : BAAAADDDDddd fic. As I said, OOC… But HEY Mami does blushes at chp 22 (_totally unrelated, I know)_ I should've make Shigure/Yukina (mah OTP) instead. Also, about the class (3-B)... once again, I MADE THAT UP.

Forgive me, everyone. Please don't flame me.


End file.
